


No Reason!

by WolfJas04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfJas04/pseuds/WolfJas04
Summary: It was a sunny day, Hinata and Akaashi were in the garden sitting by the tree. They weren't really doing anything, it was just the two of them enjoying the peace and quiet.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	No Reason!

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not a repeat of last time!! No, im early. Definitely not 135 minutes left. Happy Birthday Hinata!!

It was a sunny day, Hinata and Akaashi were in the garden sitting by the tree. They weren't really doing anything, it was just the two of them enjoying the peace and quiet. The quiet summer breeze making the grass and trees around them rustle.

Their calm breathing blending in with the sounds around them. A leaf falls from a tree and lands on Akaashi’s head as a gentle wind blows. Hinata smiled beside him as he saw the leaf fall on his head. 

Hinata reached to remove the leaf, making his hair shuffle a bit. Akaashi opened his eyes as he felt the slight movement. “Oh, a leaf fell on your head.” Hinata said.

Hinata twirled the leaf in his fingers, staring at it. “Why did you want to go outside?” Hinata asked, shifting his focus to Akaashi. “No reason.” Akaashi said, he smiled as he looked at the leaf in Hinata’s hand. Hinata laughed at Akaashi’s response and smiled. “Okay.” Hinata said. Akaashi closed his eyes once again, listening to the quiet sounds of leaves being carried by the wind.

Hinata looks at Akaashi, deep in thought. ‘His cheeks look so squishy. I wanna poke them.’ Hinata thought. He slowly raised his hand and poked him gently on the cheek.  
‘They’re so squishy!’ He smiled widely, he then looked at Akaashi’s hair, wind blew past them making it sway. He touches Akaashi’s hair, his hands weaved through it gently. ‘Soft!’ Hinata smiled widely, Akaashi smiled and opened his eyes. “What are you doing?” Akaashi asked. “It looked really soft, so i wanted to touch it!” Hinata said, grinning widely. 

Akaashi raised a hand to touch Hinata’s hair ruffling it. “Yours is softer.” Akaashi smiled.  
Hinata laid his head on Akaashi’s lap, reaching up with his hands as he continued messing with Akaashi’s hair. 

He looked at Hinata and asked, “What do you want for your Birthday?”. Hinata stops fiddling with his hair and reaches for his hand, intertwining them. “I don’t know.” Hinata said, in thought. “I don’t have anything in mind.” Hinata continued. He smiled, staring at Akaashi who tilted his head in question. “Anything’s fine.” 

“You don’t have to give me anything, Keiji.” Hinata said. “I just want you to be with me.” Akaashi smiled as he already got a good idea of what to give Hinata.

“You already thought of one?” Hinata asked, excitedly. “Yeah.” Akaashi nodded.

The next day was Hinata’s Birthday, Akaashi woke up earlier to prepare everything, he was careful not to wake Hinata up as he got up.

“Keiji….” Hinata said. He reached for the space beside him only to find out that no one was there. He opened his eyes, flickering it a few times to get the sleepiness away. ‘He’s not here.’ He thought. He lazily got up, rubbed his eyes and stretched.

He walked outside the room and went to the living room, searching for Akaashi.  
“Keiji…” Hinata yawned, still sleepy. Akaashi walked out the kitchen and smiled, “Happy Birthday, Shou” Hinata smiled and reached to caress Akaashi’s cheek. “Thank you, Keiji.” Akaashi hugged him tightly “I'm going to cook breakfast, you can go sit at the table.” 

Soon the smell of breakfast filled the house as breakfast was cooked. Akaashi and Hinata started eating, sitting across each other. Akaashi smiled as Hinata stuffed his mouth with food. “What’s my gift?” Hinata asked, curiously as he munched on his food. “Don’t talk while you're eating.” Akaashi said. Hinata quickly gulped down his food and grinned, “Where’s my gift?” Hinata asked, excitedly as he leaned closer on the table. 

“I’ll give it to you later.” Akaashi laughed at Hinata’s eagerness. “Eh, why not now?” Hinata whined, pouting. “Sorry.” Akaashi continued laughing, while Hinata just crossed his arms playfully.

Akaashi and Hinata finished breakfast and washed the dishes together, the clink and clank of the dishes could be heard in the kitchen. 

After they finished washing them Hinata started jumping excitedly. “Let’s go outside!!” Hinata beamed at Akaashi who smiled. “Sure, wait for me.” Akaashi said, he went back to their room and came back with a jacket slung over his shoulder. 

Hinata quickly went to the garden, he shivered as the cold air hit his skin. “Here.” Akaashi gave Hinata the jacket. Hinata wore it and sighed as warmth enveloped him, leaving only his hands to be cold. 

Akaashi took Hinata’s hands in his, he smiled as their hands started to get warm.  
They sat by the tree once again, hands intertwined together. Hinata closed his eyes as the cool morning air blew past them. “Aren’t you cold?” Hinata asked, looking at him. “I’m fine.” Akaashi said, staring at Hinata. 

Hinata looked at him doubtful. He moved closer to Akaashi as if to make him feel warmer. “Thank you.” Akaashi smiled, enjoying the closeness between them.

The sun could be seen rising from the horizon, making the sky around it look yellow and orange. Akaashi sighed as he stared at it and looked at Hinata who was silently watching the sun rise. “Why did you want to go outside?” Akaashi asked. Hinata turned his head to look at him and grinned, “No reason!” 

A gentle breeze blows past them, making the trees and grass sway in the air. Akaashi watches as a leaf falls from the tree and lands on Hinata’s head, he carefully takes it and smiles. Hinata looks at him, grinning, “Where did you get that?”

“Here.” Akaashi points at Hinata’s hair and ruffles it. “I see.” Hinata giggled. He stared at Akaashi smiling widely, “When are you gonna give me my gift?” Hinata asked, jumping in his seat. Akaashi grinned, “You already have it.” He said, pointing at the black jacket with Godzilla on it. “Eh?” Hinata said, surprised. “I saw you staring at one when we were in the store, so i bought it.” Akaashi said. Hinata’s mouth was agape and his eyes looked watery. Hinata hugged him and hid his face in Akaashi’s chest. “Do you like it?” Akaashi asked, smiling at Hinata’s reaction. Hinata nodded, face still hidden. 

“You’re cute.” Akaashi said, Hinata’s face lit bright red and he buried his face even more. “Thank you.” Akaashi heard Hinata’s muffled voice and smiled. 

“You’re welcome, Shouyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> owo Did you like it?? uwu


End file.
